covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Michael G. Vickers
Michael G. Vickers (born 1953) is an American defense official who is currently serving as the Under Secretary of Defense for Intelligence (USD-I) within the United States Department of Defense. As USD-I, Vickers, who was appointed by President Barack Obama in 2010, is the Defense Department's top civilian military intelligence official. Before becoming USD-I, Vickers served as United States Assistant Secretary of Defense for Special Operations and Low Intensity Conflict. Before joining the Defense Department, Vickers served in the Army Special Forces as both a non-commissioned and commissioned officer, as well as a Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) paramilitary operations officer from their elite Special Activities Division. While in the CIA, he played a key role in the arming of the resistance to the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan."Sorry Charlie this is Michael Vickers's War", Washington Post, 27 December 2007 Career From 1973 to 1986, Vickers served as an Army Special Forces NCO, later as a commissioned officer, and CIA paramilitary operations officer. In the mid-1980s, Vickers became involved with Operation Cyclone, the CIA program to arm Islamist Mujahideen during the Soviet war in Afghanistan. He was the head military strategist for the US, coordinating an effort that involved ten countries and providing direction to forces made up of over 500,000 Afghan fighters.Bio page at the United States Department of Defense Later he was Senior Vice President, Strategic Studies, at the Center for Strategic and Budgetary Assessments (CSBA), during which he provided advice on Iraq strategy to US President George H.W. Bush and his war cabinet. In July 2007 he was confirmed by the United States Senate as Assistant Secretary of Defense, where he is the senior civilian advisor to the US Secretary of Defense on such matters as "counter-terrorism" strategy and operational employment of special operations forces, strategic forces, and conventional forces.Nomination page at Whitehouse.gov In 2004, he wrote an Op-Ed piece for USA Today in which he stated that the United States can be successful in Iraq by using a much smaller force modeled on its deployment in Afghanistan.For guidance on Iraq, look to Afghanistan: Use fewer U.S. troops, not more Personal Vickers attended the University of Alabama, where he graduated with honors, and went on to attend the Wharton Business School at the University of Pennsylvania from which he received an MBA. He earned a Ph.D. in International Relations/Strategic Studies from the Paul H. Nitze School of Advanced International Studies (SAIS) under Professor Eliot A. Cohen. He is married with five daughters. Popular culture Vickers' role at the Central Intelligence Agency during the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan was featured in George Crile's 2003 book Charlie Wilson's War, and in the 2007 movie adaptation in which he is played by actor Christopher Denham. See also *Charles Wilson (Texas politician) *Gust Avrakotos *Howard Hart References External links *SOF Advisor - Michael G. Vickers November 14, 2007 *U.S. adapts Cold-War Idea to Fight Terrorists NYTimes March 18, 2008 * |- Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:People of the Soviet war in Afghanistan Category:Counter-insurgency theorists Category:Counter-terrorism theorists Category:Guerrilla warfare theorists Category:Psychological warfare theorists Category:Terrorism theorists Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Department of Defense officials Category:Members of the Special Forces of the United States Category:University of Alabama alumni Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:American military writers Category:Obama Administration personnel ru:Виккерс, Майкл